When it Shines, When it Rains
by Seth McGury
Summary: Team Magma and Team Aqua reawakened Groudon and Kyogre! It's up to two heroes to stop the ancient Pokémon from brawling! But as they are to awaken the third Weather Trio, he's absent. What will happen to Hoenn, let alone the world itself? (Made by the news of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in production)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Before Time and Space Itself**

**A/N: ALRIGHT! SORRY I HAVE BEEN AWAY! HAVEN'T THE TIME TO UPDATE ANYTHING! BUT! This will be the start of a new light! With the announcement of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, I've decided to make a story based around Groudon and Kyogre! And Since Pokémon Emerald is my first Pokémon game, I'll base the story from that! **

**I will also try to update this story once or twice a week, so there's that to look after!**

**And note, that the prologue **_**italic**_** events are based on the legend last updated ever since Pokémon X and Y and myths from Hoenn and Sinnoh respectively.**

* * *

_Before time and space itself, there was… an egg. Just a simple egg. It then hatched into a being of greatness. He named himself Arceus, as he was the first Pokémon and the god of all Pokémon. He created three beings, named Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. "I shall give you special tasks," he said with a bellowing voice. Dialga was chosen to have control over Time. Palkia became the master of Space. And Giratina became the ruler of Antimatter. But because of Giratina's destructive nature, Arceus punished and banished him into a dark world. "This world of __**Distortion**__ shall be your home, as you have proven your worth as unlawful!" The Distortion world is now the home to Giratina; A World where Time doesn't flow and Spatial relations are but irregular. After everything else, the Earth came into existence._

_Arceus then created three beings; Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower. "I shall name you Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, as you will be the representatives to all beings in this world. I shall put you in lakes as guardians. Look after them and look after Time and Space."_

_Deep inside the sea trenches, pressure came to be, and created a massive Pokémon. His eyes opened and named himself Kyogre, because it means 'King of the Ocean'. In the depths of the Earth, frozen and liquid magma and earth formed, and another massive creature came into being. His eyes opened, and he emerged from the center of the earth, saying, "I am a being of the ground. I shall name myself Groudon. Therefore, everybody would know I am the 'Lord of the Ground and earth'." From the high skies, the minerals, clouds, strong wind and the ozone created a serpent like creature; a dragon. He flew up, and using his beam of great energy, he made a pillar. He roared with delight and named himself Rayquaza; a being made by the ferocious heavens. The three glowed in blue, red, green and yellow. Their body markings glowed brightly, noting their immense energy flowing inside of them._

_As Kyogre and Groudon fill the oceans and created more lands, they met each other, and a battle of fates began for centuries. "I shall defeat you, so I shall claim this world as my own!" roared the great King of the Ocean. The Lord of Ground objected. "I'll be the ruler of this world, because of my might and prowess!" The world shook, and for centuries, humans and Pokémon must hide in fear, for the rain and the drought won't subside. Rayquaza starts to notice this irregular behavior, as he was soaring through the skies, and sought to find the two beings. He came down like a fallen angel, and cried out loud with a deep voice. "I shall stop the two of you from brawling, as the world will end from your own wrong doings!" Kyogre and Groudon hid in fear of their comrade. They made special caverns, and rested for eons to come. Rayquaza then said, "Fear not, as I have stopped their quarrel. We shall make two orbs, in colors of blue and red, in hopes we can control them when they are awoken from their deep slumber." They then created the Blue orb and the Red orb and placed them on a mountain of graves. By making a special pedestal, they placed the two orbs. But in secret, they made a third orb; the Jade orb, in hopes when Rayquaza grows wild, they are able to control him as well. _

_A Pokémon of great power moved mountains and continents. He is known as Regigigas, a humungous Royal Giant. He formed regions, and created three beings. The Royal of Steel, Royal of Rock and the Royal of Ice. And the three golems went and helped the people._

_Before going into a deep slumber, Arceus created three orbs; Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous. "These orbs shall strengthen the three children of whom I created first. With this, I shall place these orbs at the place of their birth. I shall create an instrument of the heavens. Only those who are worthy shall obtain this instrument, and play it with their breath of life. Its shape will be holy, and the color a rich Azure." He then went above the place where Time, Space, and Antimatter were created, and their own meeting and cross-point respectively. He then made a very regal staircase, and made a hall above it. Arceus rested his legs on the hall and said, "This flute will be hid. Only those worthy shall encounter me. This landmark shall be our meeting point. The ties between Time, Space and Antimatter. The area of which I was born. I shall now sleep, for my work is done." Arceus closed his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber, only to be awake eons to come. _

* * *

The skies of Hoenn were nice and blue. The beaches were perfect, and swimmers come to sun bathe and swim under the sun. Nothing can ever ruin the mood… Right? But when rain and shine starts coming simultaneously, things can only go wrong.

* * *

**There you have it! I'll be on the second chapter soon!  
I'll see you on the flip side! Read, review, and favorite~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meet Magma and Aqua!**

* * *

**AHH! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! This WAS supposed to come out a few weeks ago, but I had a school fieldtrip, Graduation and Recognition day at school, and my internet had connection problems. But now it's all perfectly fine! **

**Onto chapter two!**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing!?" shouted a worried professor. Apparently, a villainous team named Team Magma stole an important research topic from the professor. "My good Professor Cozmo," chuckled Team Magma's leader, Maxie, "You should know that we, Team Magma, need this more than you do!"

The professor got up, but was pushed away until he fell on his back by the Magma grunts. Maxie heard footsteps getting louder and louder. _He's this way! Hurry, men!_ _Climb those ledges if you need to! FAST!_

_I wonder what's in this cave… Gems? New Pokémon? Of course new Pokémon! I wonder if there are any new threats… Yeah, let's hope not._

"Grunts, looks like we have new guests!" sneered the Magma leader. The Magma grunts lifted their arms, ready to throw their PokéBalls if needed. A certain other team appeared from the supposed exit. "Stop what you're doing, Maxie!"

The Magma leader laughed lightly at the presence of his foe. "My my… What brings Team Aqua here of all places? Decided to steal the meteorite as well? Well, too bad! IT'S MINE TO USE!" His shout was loud. It made two trainers in the area wonder and ran towards the source. And there they stood. Maxie saw two trainers appear from the supposed entrance. "Team Aqua? What are they doing here? And who are they?" thought May. There stood what it could be a Mexican standoff. May and Brendan pulled their PokéBalls slowly. Archie ordered his team by hand gesture to ready their PokéBalls as well.

"Looks like we're at an impasse," a Magma commander sighed. "No worries, Courtney. We'll probably get out of here safely," sighed Courtney's partner in crime, Tabitha.

"We _were_ planning to use the meteorite as well, you see? Hand it over!" forced the Aqua leader. All Maxie could do was laugh. "_ME?!_ Hand it over? That must be a joke! If you want it, grab it!" It sounded like a threat or an invitation, but Team Aqua bought it. "Attack, my troops!" Team Aqua grunts threw their PokéBalls, and out came Carvanas, Poochyenas, and Zubats.

Maxie calmly sent out his Camerupt, and let it burn the surrounding area. Apparently, Team Magma placed wood, and created a fire. "MAXIE YOU COWARD!" shouted the Aqua leader. As the Magma group fled outside, parting words were spoken. "Come to Mt. Chimney if you dare, Archie. You plan to go there anyway!" Brendan and May could only watch in awe. The smoke cleared eventually. And Team Aqua stood there like sitting ducks. Archie saw two young trainers standing by the entrance.

"I see that you also came to the party," he scoffed, brushing off the soot that was caught by his clothes. "We're not here for fun and games, Aqua scum!" May hissed at them, clenching her fists. "We're now here to stop whatever plot you guys are after!" Archie shook his head heavily. "We're not a threat to you, don't worry. The _real_ threat now is _them;_ Maxie and his Magma gang."

"Not _yet_ you aren't! We'll stop you right here, right now!" Brendan threatened. "Ahh shut your mouth, darling. Threats and empty battles will just waste our time," said an Aqua commander. "It's better if you join us and beat Team Magma to a crisp!" Brendan and May growled at them, noting that they declined the offer.

"Fine, be that way. Who knows what Maxie would do up on that mountain. If anything, he'll probably make it erupt! But stopping him is your call. We're here to stop them. We're the good guys here," smiled the Aqua leader.

"Didn't you forget our little tiff at the Slateport Museum? You we're clearly plotting something there!" Brendan protested. Archie laughed. "That wasn't of any concern… _Anymore_. Come, Shelly! Off to Mt. Chimney!"

"Grunts, MOVE OUT!" ordered the commander Shelly. The Aqua grunts formed multiple file lines, and marched towards Mt. Chimney. Brendan and May looked at them in disgust. Acting like the good guys is serious business. They then walked towards the fallen Professor. "Could you please help me get that meteorite back? It's very crucial for my research…"

"No problem! We'll get it in no time!" Brendan smiled, giving him a thumbs up. The professor smiled back, feeling tears form in his eyes. They finally part ways. Now, a new threat arose. What are Team Magma going to do at Mt. Chimney? It's better they think of it later, and run towards the place… And fast!

* * *

Mt. Chimney is a hard mountain to climb. No so hard, but the ashes and rubble made it much more difficult. Rubble and stone surround the volcanic mountain. Since it's an active volcano, the lava in the crater kept spewing and bubbling. Ashes were thrown to the little parts of the western and southwestern part of Hoenn, covering Route 113 with ashes from the small hills to the grass below.

As May and Brendan walked up the paths of the mountain, they saw an odd team they encountered in Slateport City; Team Aqua. "So they did come to Mt. Chimney after all..." Brendan sighed in disgust. The two walked and saw that the two teams are brawling with their Poochyena.

"So you did come! You were invited as well, you know!" greeted Archie. "We're only here to stop Maxie's plan. We don't even want to deal with you. Our only concern is Maxie," May snarled at him.

Shelly smiled. "Looks like our goals are mutual." Brendan and May didn't take that likely, and ignored her remark. They saw Maxie by the crater with a weird machine, and ran for him.

"Welcome to Mt. Chimney! I see you're trying to find out what we're trying to do. You see, we want more land, so we decided to find this ancient Pokémon Groudon, who created the lands of the world!" May and Brendan stared at the crater. Lava… It's only lava. They looked back, and saw both Team Aqua and Team Magma fighting with Poochyena.

"With this meteorite, the lavas of Mt. Chimney will be drained, and Groudon is all mine!" laughed Maxie. "You think you're going to succeed? We'll stop you, no matter the cost!" Brendan said behind clenched teeth. May nodded in agreement, and sent out her Combusken. The Combusken chirped with excitement. Maxie threw his PokéBall, and out came Zubat.

The Zubat flew around, ready for battle. "Go Zubat! Supersonic that chicken!" Maxie commanded. The Zubat screeched, and a sound came from his mouth. "Dodge and use Focus Energy!" May told her Combusken. The Combusken cried loudly, and stored his energy to hit harder. Maxie calmly told his Zubat to attack the Combusken with Wing Attack. The Zubat charged. Super effective! The Combusken fell to the ground, even more enraged. "EMBER!" Mat commanded. Out came small flames from the Combusken's beak, and hit the Zubat with a critical hit. The Zubat fell, and Maxie returned it back to its PokéBall.

"Good job. I must commend that your Pokémon is strong. Now, can you face this?! Come forth Mightyena!" The Mightyena was sent out, and he gritted his teeth at May. "Double Kick that hound!" May told Combusken. The Combusken charged at the Mightyena, and kicked him with both legs. The Mightyena fell, but was not out. "Get that hen out of here!" Maxie smirked. The Mightyena stood up, and used Roar. The Combusken suddenly felt terrified, and went back to his PokéBall. "Agh!" stammered May. Suddenly, her PokéBall shook in her belt, and out came a Wingull. "That's more like it," chuckled Maxie, "Nothing can beat a good roar."

"Wing Attack!" The Wingull crowed, and charged with might at the Mightyena, just enough to take him out. The Mightyena fell, and got sent into his PokéBall. "That's my girl!" May complimented, while giving the Wingull a high five. High wing? Whatever it is to the relationship between Pokémon and trainers. "Camerupt, roast that bird to a Thanksgiving Turkey!" A big Pokémon appeared in front of Brendan and May, and roared as the ground below him shook a little. "May, be careful! That thing can pack a punch!" Brendan warned him. May gave him a thumbs up saying "I got this!"

At least that's what Brendan feared. Can that little Wingull take the Camerupt on her own? "Dowse him!" the Wingull shot a pressure of water from her beak, and covered the Camerupt with water. The Camerupt felt weak, but it charged using Tackle without Maxie telling him to do so. "Like I need to say anything. My Pokémon knows what to do!" Maxie gave them a cocky laugh as the Camerupt knocked out the Wingull. Brendan started to worry and squeezed the PokéBall in his hand. "You're my last chance, Lombre!" she hoped. The Lombre came, and was ready to fight.

"NATURE POWER!" May said. "MAGNITUDE!" commanded Maxie. The Lombre danced, and Nature Power turned into Rock Slide, hitting the Camerupt with sheer power. The Camerupt used Magnitude, and received the strongest form of the move; Magnitude 10. Maxie fell to his knees, Brendan fell and landed on his bottom, while May tried to hold her ground by standing. The Lombre surprisingly survived, and the Camerupt was lying on the ground, defeated.

"Return…" Maxie stood up, and calmly laughed. "You think you've won? This isn't the end for Team Magma! We don't need that blasted meteorite anymore. Not until we obtain the orb. Fufufu…" Maxie left, and the volcano came to silence. The machine holding the meteorite Team Magma stole from Meteor Falls was heavily damaged due to the Magnitude. As Brendan walked to grab the meteorite, a roar was heard from behind them.

Archie stood by the only opening for the people to walk to and fro. "Leave to your designated location, minions!" Archie ordered. Lead by another commander, the Aqua grunts left the mountain. May and Brendan faced Archie, unaware that Shelly was behind them now. "What do you want now?!" shouted May. All Archie could do was chuckle. "Don't you see? Across the crater, another machine stood. I will turn the crater into a lake! A new source of water! I will stop this mountain from bubbling, and make it a source of new water!"

"By doing so, you'll upset the balance of nature!" Brendan warned him, now being afraid of what will happen. Archie gave them a grim smile. He doesn't care. A small thud could be heard and was followed by a splashing lava sound. Brendan looked back, and saw a magma commander under the name Shelly stealing the meteorite. "Catch me if you can!" she winked at them, and ran. Brendan was about to charge, but was held back by May. "You handle Archie. I'll take care of her!" She gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek, and ran for Shelly.

"Aww, how sweet. You're mine to deal with! Your little 'mate' will fail, and I will succeed!" Archie threw his PokéBall, and out came a Mightyena. Brendan grinned, and sent out his Numel. "Just to be sure, my Pokémon are stronger. GO! Use Magnitude!" "Howl for me!"

The Magnitude turned to Magnitude 7, and took out the Mightyena with one strong shake. Archie gasped, his mouth gaping open in surprise. "Looks like we have a strong little trainer. Go, Golbat!" The Golbat screeched, and flapped his wings rapidly. "Go for that supersonic!" The supersonic hit the Numel, and the Numel is now in a state of confusion.

"Oh no! Ember, now!" Brendan hurriedly said. The Numel confused it with Take Down. Whatever move it is, the Numel missed, and injured himself. "Ahh no!" Brendan protested. "Wing Attack!" Archie yawned. The Golbat charged with full speed, and injured the Numel with his wing. It was a critical hit, and the Numel fell. "Brendan sighed, and finally glared at Archie in anger. "Go my Shroomish!" Brendan sent out his Shroomish, and the Shroomish wailed with excitement. "Stun him, and proceed to tackle to your heart's content!"

* * *

Meanwhile, May took chase. Shelly was just about ready to sprint to the machine. "No you're not!" May charged at her. She hit the Aqua admin, and the two toppled down. This is not turning into a Pokémon battle. This turned into a catfight. May bit Shelly in the left arm, where she held the meteorite. Shelly screamed in pain, and let go of the meteorite.

May couldn't take the chance of getting beaten by the woman, so she kicked the meteorite to a nearby rock. "You are SO going to pay for that!" Shelly pushed May aside, and started to scratch at her. "Hey ow!" May winced in pain. Shelly kept scratching her, laughing at the same time. "How do you like that, sugar cube?!" May struggled to grab Shelly's hair, and pulled at it. The sheer pain made Shelly stop her scratching. The physical fight between the two wouldn't stop until one is seriously injured and fell in defeat.

The two proceed to punch, scratch, and pull each other's hair. Until finally, May pulled the commander's black top, revealing her bra in the process. "Ah! You'll pay for that _tramp!_"

May then kicked her in the stomach, but was unaware that Shelly grabbed her collar, and ripped the young girl's top in half. May squealed, and covered her exposed body in shame. Tears started to run down her cheek, but she's not done yet.

She tackled Shelly once more, injuring their backs in the process. Blood trickled down their bodies. A nearby trainer heard screams and shouts, and decided to run towards the noise. He reached the source and found two girls fighting. "Hey! Stop it!" he said with a bellowing voice. The two stopped their little catfight, and saw the trainer standing there infuriated. "What in the name of ARCEUS are the two of you doing?!" The two stopped. The mysterious trainer glanced at the Aqua member. His eyes flickered a bit with annoyance and anger.

"So you're the ones who went to steal the Devon goods, huh? Go, scram!" he detested, and sent out his Aggron. The Aggron roared loudly it gave the two trainers goose bumps. Shelly got up, and laughed. "I've had it here. You can have that precious meteorite. I have no need to be here anymore…" She then left the area. The trainer went to comfort May. "Steven! D-don't look at me like this!" May blushed and kicked him on the ankle in embarrassment. "OW!"

During the battle between Brendan and Archie, the Shroomish did a number at the Golbat, even though the Golbat has an advantage. The Shroomish fainted due to Astonish and the Golbat collapsed by the repeated Tackle done by the pesky Shroomish. "I couldn't believe that insufferable, weak mushroom beat Golbat! Now it's a one-on-one! I'm gonna win!" Archie revealed his last Pokémon; Sharpedo. "Go forth Marshtomp!"

"Use Focus Energy!" Archie told his Sharpedo. The Sharpedo sharpened his senses, making sure that the next attack will be critical. "Bide…" Brendan and Marshtomp closed their eyes, and waited. "Hahaha! I can't believe it! A sure win, my flying shark! Crunch that pathetic thing!" The Sharpedo flew(?) towards the Marshtomp, and bit it with immense power. The Marshtomp winced slightly. "Keep calm, Marshtomp," Brendan calmly said. "Too easy… Another Crunch!" The Sharpedo bit it again, until finally…

"NOW!" They opened their eyes and the Marshtomp stomped with speed towards the Sharpedo, hitting it with a power house. Even though the Marshtomp got injured by his rough skin, the he hit the Sharpedo with a powerful attack, the Sharpedo collapsed. Archie growled at him. "This **isn't **the last time we'll ever meet. So long!" Archie walked away from Brendan, towards the stairs, and scaled down the mountain.

Brendan, satisfied with the battle, left to search for May. "Hey May! I've beaten Archie! May? Where are you?" After a few seconds of walking, he saw a man standing in front of her. He saw May's clothes ripped, and she was crying. His heart skipped a beat, and ran at the trainer. "YOU CREEP!"

"Brendan, no!" May called out, but it was too late. Brendan tackled Steven towards the ground. He lifted his fist, just about to punch him, but-

"BRENDAN! Stop it!" May called out once more. Brendan stopped, and the two trainers look at her. "H-he kind of helped me! So please… Please don't injure him!" Brendan does not feel assured yet. "Who in the name of Arceus are you?!"

Steven smiled warmly. "My name is Steven Stone. I'm the Hoenn Champion." Brendan gasped and fell back. He then bowed at him, and kept saying his apologies. Steven stood up, and placed his hand on his head. "It's alright. I know you are meaning to just protect your lovely girlfriend?" Brendan could feel blood gushing to his face. Brendan took off his shirt, and used it to cover May. "When did you meet him?" he asked May. "We both ran into each other in Granite Cave. But now isn't the time to chat. I'll be leaving for now. Ciao!" Steven walked towards the Cable Car, and disappeared.

"Scratches! We HAVE to patch you up! How did you acquire these scars?" Brendan questioned. May looked down and said, "Shelly and I fought." Brendan nodded in understanding. He remembered the meteorite. "Where's that rock thing?" May walked towards the nearby stone, picked up the meteorite, and walked back to Brendan's arm. "Let's get you patched up, shall we?" Brendan smiled. May nodded, feeling warm just being with Brendan.

**~.~.~.~**

In the Jagged Pass, Team Magma has a plan to separate for the time being. "You there! You go and make this place our hideout. Who knows the Groudon is in there, as the Boss predicted," Tabitha ordered his underlings. The grunts nodded. "And make sure our emblems can only open it, alright? No losing it!" Courtney started to get impatient. "Come on, Tabitha! Maxie is waiting for us!" Tabitha grunted, and gave his underlings a short briefing, and took off. "Where are we headed for again, Courts?" Tabitha asked. Courtney smacked him at the back of his head, and slapped his face. "What the hell was that for?!" he protested.

"We're going to Mt. Pyre to steal the Blue Orb. And never _ever_ call me Courts!" She punched his stomach, and Tabitha squealed.

* * *

**Right! That's the end of the second chapter! I'm basing this from the events revolving Team Magma and Team Aqua from Pokémon Emerald, so yeah!**

**See you in the next chapter! Read, favorite, and review! (smiley face)**


End file.
